Ninka Nara- Academy RP 102
Participants: Akatori Yamanaka & Ninka Nara Ninka's RP 102 Lesson: Guest_NinkaNara: -takes his seat- welcome sensei tori Akatori2: Mhm, hello. Let's begin, shall we? Guest_NinkaNara: yes - he gives her his full undevided attition- Akatori2: In this lesson I will be teaching you about RP Development. As you know, our RP goes through things known as Arcs. These Arcs are storylines we follow, much like in the actual naruto series. An example of this is the Chuunin Exams Arc. When the Chuunin Exams take place. Akatori2: Within these arcs actual RP takes place. The everyday casuals, missions, spars, trainings, and even academy lessons. ~she'd smile softly at him~ Guest_NinkaNara: - he would smile just as softly back to her as he is glad to see her in the class room- so would this lesson be considered an arc Akatori2: Not at all. Just a simple RP. Arcs are only large story plots that can affect everyone. Our current Arc is the Summoning Arc, which myself along with other higher ups from both Amegakure and Yonshigakure are on. Don't worry though, my clone is still in the village for teaching purposes. Guest_NinkaNara: ah i see... Akatori2: Now, when it comes to RP sessions, you can only preform one at a time, logical of course. However, an exception to this is if you use something like a Shadow Clone that can interact with others for a different use. Akatori2: Something special about NNERp is our Point System, used for distributing points for RP. Guest_NinkaNara: you must have some serious skill to have a clone here while doing the summoning thing Guest_NinkaNara: thats the points you all are talking about most of the time right? Akatori2: Thank you. I'm also not trying to strain either so I can maintain it. And yes, those are the points we talk about Akatori2: You get points for Training, Casuals, Spars and Missions Akatori2: Casuals yield 1 point Akatori2: Training & Spars yields 2 Akatori2: While Missions vary on Rank. D- 1 point, C- 2 points, B- 3 points, A- 4 points, and S- 5 points Guest_NinkaNara: - nods - that seems well thought out Guest_NinkaNara: i like it Akatori2: Indeed, it works good for all of us to really work for all that we desire to achieve ic. Akatori2: Now, these points are used for Jutsu, Tiers, and Chakra Natures Akatori2: Being a Nara, you can learn only one Chakra Nature, or 'Element'. As a genin you can learn E, D, and C-Rank jutsu only Guest_NinkaNara: so why are nara only able to learn one chakra nature, if i may ask? Akatori2: Chakra Natures cost 6 points. While Jutsu are a bit trickery to learn. E-Ranks are 0 points, except the Academy ones, which must be taught to you in the Academy. D- Rank Jutsu is 2 points, C Rank is 4, B Rank is 8, A Rank is 16, and S Rank is 32 points Akatori2: Nara have only been shown in the manga and anime able to use one chakra nature. Guest_NinkaNara: verry well it may be only one chakra nature but im shure if i put it to excellent use i can still be a really good ninja even with one single chakra nature - smiles- Akatori2: I only have one at the moment. Chakra Nature isn't everything. I myself only just began to learn it. All depends on how you train. Akatori2: Now, Tiers are used in order to gauge skills Guest_NinkaNara: -listens carfully- Akatori2: Skills such as Kenjutsu- the use of swords, Bukijutsu- The use of advanced weapons, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu- use of seals, and Medical Ninjutsu to name a few. Akatori2: Genjutsu and Ninjutsu do not follow a tier system, but only the point system. Guest_NinkaNara: ah ok... good Akatori2: Tiers are limited the same. Genin are able to learn the D- Rank tier, Tier I of 2 points, and the C- Rank tier, Tier II of 4 points. Guest_NinkaNara: whats the diffrance in tier one and tier two Akatori2: These tiers allow you to learn skills in that field of that rank. Such as the Taijutsu Dynamic Entry. Akatori2: For Kenjutsu, Tier II allows you to use two swords instead of one. While with the other tiers, it allows you access to skills such as the taijutsu Dynamic Entry, which is D-Rank in Tier I Taijutsu. While with Tier II Taijutsu, you could learn the C-Rank taijutsu move Early Sacrifice. Guest_NinkaNara: i see so as an acadamey student i should be thinking about that on the side till i compleat my traning Guest_NinkaNara: so the gaining of skills wont drag out Akatori2: Not exactly. Points can only be earned at Genin rank and up, so right now, we only focus on learning the absolute basics of your ninja training. Worrying about the other skills will come later. Akatori2: Now that I have went over the point system and RP system, do you have any questions? Guest_NinkaNara: well as a nara what are my compatibilities with the tier system and jutsu system? i know about shadow jutsu due to being a nara, for example if i choose to learn the earth chakra nature would i only beable to use earth related tier's or something of that nature? Akatori2: Well no. Nara Clan jutsu is ranked on the system, and being a ninjutsu is not effected by the tier system. Earth release is also not effected as it is ninjutsu Guest_NinkaNara: i see may i give you a scenario Akatori2: Of course Guest_NinkaNara: lets say i was a genin in the chunin exams and i used and earthstyle jusu to soften the area to latter trap my opponet in, and since the opponet may be aware that i can use shadow position and evades me untill i infuse my chakra in my apple seeds and plant them on the shadow of the opponet, after successfuly doing so i would then connect the shadow posetion and walk him in to the trap and cast an earthstyle jutsu to make him give up or knock him out. would that be possible? Guest_NinkaNara: later* Akatori2: If you hand the proper ninjutsu to do so, I believe it could happen. Guest_NinkaNara: i see so it woudnt matter what chakra nature i choose then it wouldnt interfear with the shadow jutsu right Guest_NinkaNara: well i im shure i understand every thing thank you tori sensei Guest_NinkaNara: you will be back tomarrow to start the traning right? Akatori2: Mhm, but we are not done Guest_NinkaNara: - smiles - i was hopeing you would say that - sits up in his seat ready to learn more- Akatori2: Now, I want to work with you on posting structures. Guest_NinkaNara: ok im ready when you are Akatori2: I want you to give me an entrace post to meeting a friend at the training grounds. You two are going to have a picnic and you are bringing snacks. Go ahead and show me a good post now, three line minimum and make sure to use detail detail detail! Details are very important in t-1 rp. Give it your best now ^^ Guest_NinkaNara: -ninka would peek out side of his window to look where the sun is directly above him.- " yes finally its noon" -he would grab his backpack and put his tabi sandles on in a hurry smileing brightly and he hurrys down stairs to his father smoko- "smoko: now ninka dont be out to late ok its noon i need you back by sunset understand" ... -smoko would look at ninka with a grin on his face- " smoko: or ill have the kage find you and disiplin you till you till sun rise >.>" - ninka's hair would stand up on his neck- " ok ok.... dad sheesh i get it ill be back befor long dont get your oldman boxers in a bunch" - then he would proseed runing as fast as he could to the traning grounds, he gets an idea to train along the way jumping from rock to rock smileing and laughing, not long after he would finally make it to the traning grounds- " hey tori sensei sorry im late my dad seems to think ill get lost and scared or something ^.^" - he smiles-" anyway here i brought you a green apple" - he hands it to her with a smile not showing that he is tired- Akatori2Akatori2 : Not too bad. Don't want to really use faces though while getting ic Guest_NinkaNara: oh i see sorry i was getting excited imaging it Akatori2: Heh heh, quite alright. Results Ninka finishes learning RP basics. Ready to begin ic training tomorrow